


Relegate

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Ficlet, Puppy Play, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura uses her communications skills to stave off the boredom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relegate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She waits for it all day, knowing it’ll come, if not from Dr. McCoy then from Mr. Spock. Sure enough, the first officer finds something to bring to his captain’s attention, something that probably has very little to do with _space_ and everything to do with _Jim Kirk_. It gives Nyota her opening. As soon as the two senior officers are tied up in themselves, she slips out of her seat.

She strolls along the circular deck, down into the pit and over to the helm, where she announces cleanly, “There’s a message for you, Ensign.” Pavel glances up over his shoulder, hazel eyes lit up in surprise. He’s still too innocent for alarm bells to go across his face. 

Nyota’s a long way from innocent, and was even before her Orion roommate at the Academy. She didn’t pick the red minidress uniform just to skirt all life’s fun. 

Reaching for the navigation console, Nyota places one hand against the cool metal, the other falling to Pavel’s shoulder. She leans over him, dipping so her lips brush along the shell of his ear, and she hisses in hushed Russian, “ _How are you finding our mission, pet?_ ” Immediately, Pavel stiffens at the nickname, casting one wild eye towards Sulu, who’s smartly staring forward at the viewscreen. Occasionally, Nyota’s spoken with him over Pavel: how sweet their little ensign is, how alluring, how delightful under the sheets, but Sulu would never interrupt Nyota and Pavel’s relationship. No help is going to come from him, and Pavel’s head smartly turns back to his console, hazy eyes watching nothing in particular. He smartly doesn’t answer. 

“ _Boring?_ ” Nyota purrs, twisting the words through Pavel’s own hometown dialect—not that anyone else on the bridge speaks Russian well enough to overhear. Pavel fidgets, his thin fingers curling into his palms. That probably means he agrees. In an effort to make it more interesting, Nyota sighs, “ _I suppose you’d rather be in my quarters, instead, back on your leash, chained to the foot of my bed. You might feel more freedom at the helm, but wouldn’t you rather be waiting for my directions? Aren’t you eager to get back on your knees for me, your true captain? It must be difficult for you to wear so many clothes, when you know your mistress prefers you in nothing..._ ”

A slight shiver runs up Pavel’s body, but he gives no more reaction. He’s young and excitable, but he’s taken well to his training, and the same discipline that put him on the bridge puts him into her good graces. Her fingers curl in around his shoulder, squeezing ever so slightly just to force his breath to hitch. She opens her teeth to graze along the back of his ear, and she hisses, “ _You know you’re better when you’re on your knees, or your back, your cute little cock held in offering—on boring missions like this, I bet it’s all you can think about; rushing back to me. Is that what you’ve been thinking about, Ensign Chekov? Presenting your cock to me and hoping you’ll be lucky enough to have my pussy swallow it up?_ ” 

Pavel gulps. She very much doubts he was thinking that at all, but clearly he is now. His hips shift subtly in his chair, Nyota leaning further over his backrest so her breasts flatten into his shoulder blades. “ _I bet you’re picturing it right now, you filthy boy; my tight, hot pussy, dilating in want, held open with two fingers, all my juices dribbling out. You want a look at my pink insides, don’t you, the flush of my aroused opening and all my ripe folds. You’d do anything for my pussy to gobble up your dick, squeeze around it and suck it deeper inside. After all, what’s your cock for, if not to feed my hungry body?_ ” Her tongue peeks out as she finishes, the tip laving a short line along his shell. Pavel’s breath is ragged now, and she can see down his front that he’s spread his legs, a bulge forming at his crotch. She chuckles, “ _Hard for me, are you? Right in the middle of the bridge, for all to see? Is your little cock trying to poke out of your trousers?_ ” Pavel, to Nyota’s delight, nods suddenly. She can see the strain in his whole body to resist. And it’s exactly what she wanted. 

But still, she teases, “ _Look what a naughty thing you are. Leaking right through your pants, like a trained Orion slaveboy. But you’re not going to come in them, are you, Pavel? Because you know what happens if you do._ ” Pavel nods for good measure, but just in case, Nyota hisses, “ _Naughty boys don’t get dessert, and we both know how much you love to taste my pussy._ ” 

By now, Pavel’s trembling. Even though she’s careful to keep her voice low, to keep her touches chaste, Pavel’s undeniably a wreck. He flushes too easily, gets excited too easily, but he’s also too eager to please, and she loves to keep him in check. Her fingers play with some of the curls at the base of his skull, and she gives in to fisting in the honey locks, jerking back his head. Looking down into his eyes, she purrs, “ _No matter how badly you want my clit in your mouth, I’m afraid you’re going to have to focus on your job, because if Sulu or anyone else notices what a dirty boy you are... well, I’ll just have to punish you._ ” Across the away, Sulu’s smirking, but still carefully not looking over. 

Just as Nyota releases Pavel’s hair, Kirk’s voice shatters the game. “Uhura, what’re you whispering about over there?”

Straightening out and looking back, Nyota puts on her sweetest smile and chirps, back to Federation Standard, “Just delivering a message, Captain.” She even claps Pavel on the back: a familial, platonic gesture.

Strolling back to her station, Nyota catches the slightest twinkle in her captain’s eye. At the communication’s console, she reroutes a specific message to Pavel’s terminal, reading only: _good boy._


End file.
